


The love of a father

by ThatfatuousGirl



Category: Christian Bible, Christian Bible (New Testament)
Genre: Bible, Biblical Scripture References (Abrahamic Religions), Christianity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatfatuousGirl/pseuds/ThatfatuousGirl
Summary: A short story about the parable of the prodigal son.
Relationships: None
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	The love of a father

He was the youngest son of a wealthy family of farmers. Occasionally, he would sit in the garden with his older brother and with his father to look up at the stars. Eating and drinking, they would chuckle and talk about how their day had been. However, what he loved the most was the wonderful view: myriads of flashing lights that would stare at him.

He, who always had a cocky grin, flashing eyes and a bold attitude. He was also a dreamer; He thought there was more in life than an endless humdrum routine of hard work. He wanted to explore, and he desired to throroughly enjoy his days. Therefore, one smothering afternoon- after himself and his family had finished work- he spoke to his old father. He asked him to be given his part of the family’s share. 

Even though his dad suggested staying at home, he accepted his request. The following day, he parted to a faraway, exotic town. He recklessly spent his money in gambling and drinking. He soon was surrounded by countless friends, and he even got himself a terrific girlfriend. 

But his wasteful attitude couldn’t let him see he would soon regret his immoderate actions. 

One fatal morning, he discovered (to his despair) that he had ran out of money. God, he didn’t even have a single penny!

He desperately watched as the ones who had been beside him in his adventures left him painfully alone, including his superb girlfriend. He was suddenly in an extreme situation: he had no money, no food, no drink… he didn’t even have a roof over his head! He now was a has-been gallant. Long gone were the days of luxurious waste, as now he was nothing more than a tremendously filthy and horrendously shabby beggar. 

“Please, could you give me some food? Just a little bit, please…” he would frantically implore to the unknown townspeople. 

One sympathetic man offered him a job, and he urgently accepted.

He accompanied the merciful man to his farm. The place was not what he had imagined, yet it was still decent if he considered how his recent home had been: dirty, gloomy, damp lands. The man gave him a bucket and pointed at the pigs inside the pen. He was deeply confused. The man must have noticed this, because he quickly informed him the job consisted on feeding the animals. His face whitened and his eyes widened. A pig provider! In his land, even touching a pig was considered as an abominable sin. 

Nonetheless, he had discovered that no man could have principles when he had an empty stomach, so he miserably nodded and accepted his fate.

Every day was torture. The acrid smell on his nostrils, the ruthless sun on his poor body, the disgusting feeling of being surrounded by nasty pigs was driving him crazy. To top it all off, he wasn’t receiving enough food to eat. In consequence, he swiftly became puny-looking; He possessed a sallow complexion, he was as thin as a needle, and he had eye bags. 

He remembered his family and his home: the soft giggles, the warm hugs, the exquisite food, the commodious rooms. He bitterly remembered the devastated look on his father’s eyes when he had told him he would go away; He remembered how his face fell, and how his eyes swelled with tears.

Had he always been so callous? Why didn’t he stop immediately? Why didn’t he stay with the ones who truly cared about him? His brother used to warn him to stop being such a self-centered bastard all the time. He had advised him to start being more humble.

He wished he had listened to him.

If he had known the consequences of his actions, he would have never left in the first place.

He wore a determined look for the first time in a long while. Yes! He would return to his house, and he would tell his dad to employ him as one of his servants.

He knew his wise father would be furious at him, but this was his only chance. He deserved to be treated severely, anyways. “Well… at least I have learnt my lesson”, he thought. 

The young man cursed his luck. He muttered inappropriate words under his breath. It was boiling outside, and the lack of food and drink was taking its toll on his already abject health. He was close, but he didn’t know if he would make it. He was dizzy. Any time and he would… No! He needed to be strong. Just a couple of steps, and he would be reunited with his loved ones. 

But his eyes were getting annoyingly blurry, and his ears were buzzing uncontrollably.

He was falling. He cou- 

He suddenly felt someone grabbing him tightly. He was being hugged. Gentle hands were caressing his back, as someone was singing a soft tune behind his ear.

He recognized that voice, and all of a sudden he felt completely safe. “Son…my dear son. You’re back! You’re finally back to us!”, the old man cried. 

Much to his distress, his father had broken their embrace. He could see his eyes were puffy. He could feel his own face was getting all wet, too. 

He plastered a huge smile, except it wasn’t a cocky one this time: it was a humble, contented sort of smile. “Yes, dad. I've finally understood. Here is where I belong”, he said, as his father helped him go back to their lovely farm.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I hope you have liked it. To be honest, I did this to practice for an English assignment (English is not my mother tongue), but I really liked the result so I decided to post it here. I hope you can forgive any mistakes done.


End file.
